


You put your arms around me and I'm home

by lericis



Category: The Saturdays
Genre: F/F, Girl Band
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-10
Updated: 2013-04-10
Packaged: 2017-12-08 03:13:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,203
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/756344
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lericis/pseuds/lericis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Drabble request I got on tumblr:<br/>"Frankie has a panic attack and ends up passing out and Mollie finds her and starts to freak out, eventually Frankie regains consciousness and Mollie is overprotective like forcing her to stay in bed and waiting on her hand and foot."</p>
            </blockquote>





	You put your arms around me and I'm home

**Author's Note:**

> The characters in the story are real people, but everything else is fictional. I don't own anything except for my imagination.  
> English is not my first language.

The place was too crowded and she had lost sight of her friends. Frankie was feeling uncomfortable and knew she needed to get away when she started to hyperventilate. The party was happening at Mollie’s house, which was big, so she had some trouble getting to her friend’s room since there were a lot of people standing on her way; halfway through the living room she was sweating and shaking, and when she got to her destination she felt dizzy. Everything was too much for the girl and suddenly everything went black and she fell to the ground.

-

Mollie was worried. She left Frankie for a minute because she needed to greet some friends that had just arrived and when she came back the girl wasn’t where she left her. She had seen the way she was acting that evening and knew the girl wasn’t enjoying the party too much, but when she had asked what was wrong, the other girl just shrugged and said she was fine. The blonde knew better, though, that’s why she was now looking for her friend. When Mollie opened the door to her room, her reaction was immediate. She put her hand over her mouth in shock and rushed to the brunette who was lying on the floor.

“Frankie?! Sweetie, please, wake up!” She said, shaking her friend lightly as she grabbed her and placed the girl’s head over her lap.

Frankie opened her eyes slowly, licking her lips as she brought her hand to the back of her head where she had hit when she fell. “Why am I on the floor?”

The blonde let out a sigh, relieved that the girl was awake now. Running her fingers through the girl’s hair, she spoke softly, “I don’t know, I couldn’t find you downstairs so I went looking for you. When I opened the door you were already on the floor. Let’s move you to the bed, okay, babe?”

The brunette nodded and after Mollie helped her, they were both on the bed.

“You stay here, I’m gonna send everybody home and will come back here, ok? Don’t move.”

“Molls, that’s really not necessary-“ Frankie attempted to protest, but Mollie didn’t listen.

“Stay here, make yourself comfortable, I’ll be right back.” With that, the blonde left the room. She didn’t mind at all taking care of her best friend, and she would do that at every chance she got.

-

When Mollie came back upstairs, the brunette was lying with her back to the door and hugging Mollie’s extra pillow. The blonde approached her with a cup of hot tea and some cookies that she knew the brunette loved.

“Babe?”, said the blonde.

Frankie turned around, her cheeks were wet from the few tears that had slipped from her eyes, but she offered her friend a small smile, “I’m sorry for ruining your party; I don’t know what’s wrong with me. I don’t even remember what happened. You were supposed to be having fun and now you’re here taking care of me.”

Mollie placed the things she brought with her on the bedside table and went to sit on the bed with the other girl. Brushing her thumbs over the girl’s cheeks to get rid of the tears, she said, “Don’t ever apologize for that, okay? What happened is not your fault and you didn’t ruin anything. Out of everyone who was here tonight, you’re the one who’s the most important to me. I like taking care of you, you know, so just… Just let me, Frankenstein,” the blonde finished with a smile as she said the girl’s nickname. “I brought you tea and chocolate chip cookies,” said the blonde, reaching out to get the tray.

The brunette bit her lip to contain her smile; the thought of someone caring that much about her was overwhelming, “Thank you. You really didn’t have to do this, Mollie.”

Mollie rolled her eyes playfully and scoffed, “Of course I do, that’s my job. Now, eat.”

-

After they had eaten, they were both lying on the bed and the blonde decided that she wanted to take Frankie to see a doctor, just to check if she really was ok, but the brunette was having none of it, “Mollie, no! Really, I’m fine. You don’t have anything to worry about, I swear.”

“Then you’ll have to accept that you’re not leaving this house tonight, you’re going to sleep over and I’ll take care of you. I don’t care if you say that you’re fine.” Mollie said, firmly.

Frankie sighed exaggeratedly so her friend knew she wasn’t being serious, “Ugh, ok.”

“Oh, please. You have to admit that you like having me to take care of you,” said Mollie, poking the girl’s side playfully.

Suddenly, something changed in the air as Frankie shifted so she was looking Mollie straight in the eyes. “Yeah, I like it… I like it a lot, actually,” she said softly, smiling at the other girl.

Mollie realized how close they were. She was staring at Frankie’s lips and was sure that she would regret her actions later if she did what she thinking. How wrong would it be if she kissed her best friend? She would be taking advantage of her; the girl wasn’t feeling very well after all and she promised she would take care of her. But the blonde was brought back by a whisper. “Hey, stop thinking so much.” That was all the encouragement she needed, so she leaned in and touched her lips to the other girl’s.

The brunette let out a sigh, bringing her hand up and placing it on the back of the other girl’s head; she didn’t realize how much she wanted this until it finally happened. The tension she was feeling all night slipped away the moment their lips touched, all she felt was happiness and something else she couldn’t quite put her finger on yet.

How could Mollie ever think this was wrong, she didn’t know. It was probably the best decision she’d ever made. Having her lips pressing against Frankie’s felt so right, and she didn’t ever want to stop kissing the other girl. Their lips moved against each other and Mollie’s heart was being filled with so much… love. Wait, love?

“Oh, my!” Mollie said, her eyes wide as she suddenly broke the kiss.

“What’s wrong?” The brunette immediately thought it was something she did and she was already starting to regret the kiss, thinking that Mollie didn’t like it as much as she did.

Mollie kept staring at Frankie; she was conflicted. This wasn’t something you should tell someone after a first kiss, but looking at the situation from another angle, they were best friends. She doubted it would ruin their friendship. “Oh, screw it. I- I love you.”

The blonde saw as Frankie went from shocked to her having a big smile on her face; that’s when she knew everything was going to be ok.

“I love you too, Molls.” With that, she threw herself at Mollie and kissed her again. They would have time to talk about everything later; right now, she wanted to forget about the rest of the world and just kiss her.


End file.
